


I'll Always Be There to Lick Your Abs

by using_this_name



Series: Crackity Crack [80]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Peter Hale, Crack, Dom/sub, Drabble, Erotic Electrostimulation, Humor, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/using_this_name/pseuds/using_this_name
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To be fair, it is entirely Peter's fault.</p><p>Or: the uncut version of the final scene of 3x13</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Always Be There to Lick Your Abs

**Peter:**  Why are you looking at me like this is my fault?

**Derek:**  Because it is your fault.

**Peter:**  You’re probably right.

**Stiles:**  Don’t kid yourselves. It’s both of your faults. You were asking for it.

**Derek:**  It’s more his fault.

**Stiles:**  Granted. But he’s a serial killer. Are you really judging yourself by his standards?

**Derek:** I’ve killed people!

**Peter:**  He killed me!

**Stiles:**  Well, it didn’t stick, did it?

**Derek:**  Yeah, but it’s the thought that counts, right?

**Peter:**  With murder?

**Derek:**  Oh my God. Shut up.

**Stiles:**  Better yet, both of you shut up.

**Peter:**  Oh, what’re you gonna do? Electrocute us again?

**Stiles:** I was thinking more along the lines of NOT electrocuting you, ya big pain slut.

**Peter:**  Fair. Please keep electrocuting me.

*Stiles electrocutes them obligingly*

**Derek:**  God damn it, Peter. You know I like a good riding crop better than electrotorture.

**Peter:**  Yeah, but it was my turn to pick. Huh, now that I think about it, I guess that is my fault….

**Derek:** I hate you.

**Stiles:**  Aw, baby, don’t worry. I’ll take you down in a minute and tie you to the table for your flogging. You just gotta be good for a little longer. You look so pretty all strung up and crying.

**Derek:**  Really? You think I’m pretty like this?

**Stiles:**  Of course, baby. You’re always pretty. Especially when you’re hanging from my wall.

**Derek:**  Do you think you could lick my…?

**Stiles:**  Of course I can lick your abs, baby. Anything for you. How ‘bout I do that, then hogtie you in the corner while I go out to get some snacks? Then you’ll be all rested up for the second round.

**Derek:**  That sounds great. Could I also get the gag that is shaped like your—?

**Peter:**  Ugh. Could you two be any more disgustingly sappy.

**Stiles:**  Hey. Be good, or I’ll untie you, cuddle with you, and whisper sweet nothings in your—

**Peter:** NO! No! Please. I’ll be good. I promise….

**Stiles:**  That’s what i thought you said. Now, do you want the electricity on while I’m out, or the extra large vibrating butt plug?

**Peter:**  Is both an option?

**Author's Note:**

> If you want updates as they happen, follow me on tumblr, where I am going by using-this-name (with dashes instead of underscores).
> 
> I would also LOVE any prompts that you would like to send me on tumblr. Any pairing, or any trope!


End file.
